mental trip?
by turqkurama
Summary: by hakushofan145 (lauren) kayko takes the gang to a psychiatrist. at the end of the session he gives them pills... what will this do to our gang? read and find out.chapter 2 now up. REVIWES PLEZ!!! GOOD BAD I DONT CARE
1. the session

Chappie 1  
  
Doctor: "Now, you all need to understand each other better...."  
  
Hiei: "I don't need you to tell me what I need or don't need!"  
  
Kayko: "you guys.. Give it a chance.."  
  
The entire gang and Kayko are sitting in a psychiatrist's office. Kayko believes that they are having trouble communicating. She got them all here by taking something of theirs. For hiei it was his sword. Kurama: mother, and was saying that she was gonna make her sit through a whole SEASON of BARNEY!! Kuwabara: well she claimed that she had Yukina and was going to make her watch Barney too. They got SO mad that they brought Yusuke with them. Kayko had a talk with the doctor then left.  
  
Kurama: "I have no problems."  
  
Yusuke: "you only think that fox boy!"  
  
Kuwabara: " *rocking back and forth* Yukina I will come to thee and save you from the giant green and purple dinosaur that we call Barney!!!"  
  
Hiei:" shut it you oaf!"  
  
Kuwabara: " Oh you wanna start something short stuff? Trying to take my girl..." *stands up*  
  
Doc:"now gentlemen, sit down! I have an idea.."  
  
Hiei:" *ignoring the doctor* I am not trying to take Yukina! *draws sword -apparently he swiped it from kayko-* I just don't want you to bother her!"  
  
Kurama:" Hiei wait till we leave then they cant arrest you..."  
  
Yusuke:" I cant believe that you guy brought me...."  
  
Kuwabara:" Quite Uramishi. Out of all of us you are the basket case"  
  
Yusuke:" no that would be you miss kuwabara.."  
  
They were all standing, all ready to rip each other throats out, or at least go home.  
  
Doc:" Now SIT DOWN NOW! AND YOUNG MAN IN THE BLACK PLEASE ALLOW HIM TO GET DOWN FROM THE DESK! AND SIR ON THE DESK PLEASE DON'T JUMP ON TO THE YOUNG MAN IN THE GREEN! AND SIR WITH THE FLOWER YOU WILL PICK UP THESE POODLES- OH I MEAN PUDDLES- I MEANT PETALS !!!!!!!!!" They all sat  
  
Kuwabara:" well the magical dwarf stated it *points to Hiei*"  
  
Doc:" No I don't want any of that... Now here is what I suggest... *opens bag -eyes are closed and pulls out a baseball bat*  
  
Kuwabara:" ok we will behave"  
  
Doc:" hun? Oh! oops, * pulls 6 bottles of pills out puts bat back* take two of these ever MORNING, ALL of you."  
  
Yusuke:" um... maybe you should get some help, there's only four of us"  
  
Doc:" no... one is for miss kayko and the other is for the gentleman with the red hair's mother, just two episodes of that show can screw anyone up in the head..."  
  
Kurama:" *stands and takes his and his mothers bottles* thanks...I guess"  
  
Doc: "now don't be shy come and take a bottles, they are all the same stuff now that should be it. The first visit is free, and this should be you only one."  
  
Hiei:" now can we go?"  
  
Doc:" yes..."  
  
Kuwabara:" good lets get out of here"  
  
And with that they left bob's mental help. Hey it was the only thing kayko could afford....  
  
What did ya think? The next chapter will be funnier. I promise. Yu yu hakusho does Not belong to me. Now all that belongs to me is the doc. at least so far.. 


	2. day one

Now, my friends, here is chapter 2. I don't own any of yyh. All I own is the doctor. Hopefully this is funnier. ________________________________________________________________________ Chappie 2: day 1  
  
Kuwabara:" kayko, where is Yukina? *looks under tv*"  
  
Kayko:" she. went home now that everyone is up, lets take our pills"  
  
Yusuke:" kayko, we don't need you to be our mom. and Kuwabara you owe me a new tv *looks at the broken tv on the ground* "  
  
Kurama:" *yawns* really you don't we have our oun."  
  
After a few arguments and throwing puu they all took the pills.  
  
HOURS LATER....  
  
Hiei:" oh Kuwabara.. Where are youuu? I want to give you a hug."  
  
Kurama:" he went out..bro.. hey you wanna bake cookies?"  
  
Yusuke:" No-one likes me whaaaaaa"  
  
Hiei:" sure.. Yusuke we like you."  
  
Yusuke:" really! *sniff sniff*"  
  
Kurama:" of course *Kurama and hiei give yusuke a big hug*"  
  
Yusuke:" thanks. can *sniff* I.. help?"  
  
Hiei:" yea that would be great! Lets whistle while we work"  
  
Somewhere in a mall.  
  
Shizru:" Kuwabara! Get you butt back there! YOU ARE NOT A MONKEY!"  
  
Kuwabara and several monkeys are line dancing wearing pink dresses. Kayko is running around Shizru sing loudly and off key while throwing flour at everyone.  
  
Shizru:" kayko knock it off.."  
  
Kayko:" *singing* oh but why white is such your color! La la la al is big he likes the figs"  
  
After wrestling with kayko and Kuwabara she finnaly got them in her car. and drove them to yusuke's house, where she found 6,000 PILES of cookies and yusuke, hiei and Kurama making a prymid out of themselves.  
  
Shizru:" what is going on???? What do you guys got on your faces? Kurama!! Hiei!! Yusuke!!"  
  
Yusuke:" I do not know this yusuke that you speak of, for I am pink frog boy."  
  
Kurama: " we have changed our names, I am naked fox."  
  
Hiei:" and I am. who am I again?"  
  
Yusuke: *leans over and wispers something*  
  
Hiei:" ohhh. I am falcor the big pig"  
  
Shizru: " *sweatdrops and is thinking* alrighty * is holding kayko and kuwabara in one hand* *out loud* now yus- pink frog boy, what is on your faces?"  
  
Yusuke:" warrior paint.. isn't that obvious?"  
  
Kuwabara:" woooo can we play?"  
  
Kurama:" no. "  
  
At 10:00 pm they all fell asleep for a split sec then woke.  
  
Hiei:" owww my head.. what happened? A battle?"  
  
Shizru:" nope, falcor the big pig, too many cookies"  
  
Hiei:" I don't like cookies. and my name is not falcor the big pig it is hiei"  
  
Yusuke:" Kayko get away I don't like you. Hey whats this on my face?"  
  
Kayko:"*still sleeping* yusuke... I love-"  
  
Yusuke:" I don't want to hear it. I like someone else"  
  
Shizru:" the stuff on your face is paint.."  
  
Kurama:" *waking everyone else* Where did all these cookies come from?" Shizru:" you, hiei, and yusuke made them.. you guys were really strange."  
  
Kurama:" but I don't know how to make cookies."  
  
Yusuke:" I remember feeling really funny 'bout a half an hour after I took those pills"  
  
Kayko:" we need to get to bed" 


	3. school, day two

Now before anyone gets the idea.. I am warning u. I don't like the idea of hiei and Kurama as a couple, same for yusuke and kayko. Yes I know that yusuke and her are suppose to be together but I have my reasons. So plez don't suggest any of that. Thanks  
Chappie 3 day 2 Yusuke: " *yawns* now school, now work, now what?"*Kurama is tapping yusuke's shoulder* Kurama:" well Yusuke, I counted only 24 pills in our container, including yesterday's, and that means there are 12 days of 'em so the count down begins eleven days left, still I don't get why we are taking them" Hiei" why am I going with Kurama to school?" Kuwabara:" 'cause you're a moron like the rest of us." Kayko: "the only moron I see is you, Kuwabara "  
  
They all took their pills, without throwing puu, and went to school. Third period: with Hiei and Kurama  
  
Teacher: " now if the radius of a circle is 4 in. and the circumference is 5.3 in. the what is the area. You, new boy can you tell me the answer." Hiei: "My name is not NEW BOY it is falcor the big pig, I got if from my friends cause I can eat all the cookies we make!" Student:" right on, man" Teacher:" alright but still, give me the answer please"  
  
Hiei:" I want cookies good bye" *runs out of his seat and into the window -which was closed- and falls back* Kurama:" falcor the big pig are you ok? Next time look to see if it is open" *Kurama opens window for hiei* Hiei: *flies up and out* " I'll back naked fox.. Oreos here I come" Teacher:" well at least there is Kurama.. Can you tell me the answer?" Kurama: *dancing around the room* "he's free. ha ha oh me? Sorry Kurama does math the naked fox does not"  
  
Meanwhile. Third period with Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: *doing a head stand on desk* " hey look at me" Iwamoto:" ugly get off there. We can't take the blame if you fall" Yusuke:" now. that has to earn you a name, that's better than Kuwabara. I know! Carrot on desk" Kayko: "why cant it be rotten carrot on desk" Yusuke:" nope. And yours can be, girl that wont leave me alone" Iwamoto: *pushes Kuwabara off* "now see now you got detention, ugly" Kuwabara: "you. you don't *sniffs* think I am pretty do you?" Iwamoto: "nope" Yusuke: "now, that's not nice.." Kuwabara: *very dramatized* "now I. must go" *runs out sobbing like a little girl* Yusuke:" Meannie, you hurt his felines" Iwamoto: "what felines?" Kayko: "he means feelings"  
  
Some cookie shop..  
  
Hiei: * stuffing his face with white chocolate and walnuts jumbo cookies* "so chewy, yet crunchy, definetly yummy." *now he looks as he would just float off to heaven* At that moment Kuwabara comes in, wearing a yellow shirt and a lime green skirt. ON HIS FACE is blush, mascara, eyeliner and LIP STICK. He is wearing a lime green hat and has a lime green handbag. Kuwabara: *sounding very girly* "Hai, may I have a small bag of cookies and a tea. Thanks" Hiei: *tilts his head* "I've seen her somewhere." 


End file.
